It's what's best for me now
by michaelscotedeproblem
Summary: Tony discovers the secrets and lies EJ has immersed herself in, since arriving in DC. He splits up with her, and turns to the one person who understands him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS, or any of the characters. But like every NCIS fan, I soo wish I owned it. :)

**#: **Tony discovers the secrets and lies EJ has immersed herself in, since arriving in DC. He splits up with her, and turns to the one person who understands him.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Tony had completed his secret assignment. One NCIS Agent dead, at the hands of him; and a lying girlfriend, who had used and abused her charm on him, to get what she wants from the agency. Gibbs had helped Tony piece it all together; investigating the murder, and finding out who had been selling the state secrets, turns out, that one hit closer to home, more than he thought. EJ.<p>

_He had waited until his team had left for the night; before eventually having it out with her. The argument was typical; he called her out on it, she denied it, he provided the proof of her lies. They had argued well into the night; all topics brought up, not surprisingly to Tony, Ziva had been brought into conversation. He'd known it was coming, and explained they were just partners, as they always had been. After a world class pissing match; he had dumped her, and stormed off, not wanting to hear anymore from her._

He snapped out of his flashback; staring aimlessly again up at the apartment block, debating whether to go in or not. He preferred the latter; but he had to talk to someone, needed to talk. She'd understand. That's why he was here. She knew him more than he did himself, she'd help him through it.

He pushed himself off the bonnet of his mustang; and made his way to the apartment, that held his closest and best friend.

His thoughts plagued him; the previous 24 hours repeating itself, over and over again in his head. He released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, when he finally knocked on her door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing his partner.

"Tony?"

"Can I come in?"

She observed him briefly, before nodding her answer, allowing him entrance into her apartment. They both sat down on opposite sides of the couch, ensuring there was enough space between them.

She was the first to strike up conversation. "You have been very, un-Tony like, all day."

"Glad someone noticed."

"We have all noticed Tony."

"Glad your investigative skills are up to date, Ziva. I'm happy for you."

"Well your sarcasm hasn't changed."

He didn't speak after that; cradling his head in his hands, willing the stress to leave his body and never return.

"Tony... Clearly, something has been bothering you. You would not be here, if you didn't want to talk."

He nodded in agreement, slipping back into conversation. "Remember, this morning? I told you about my mission."

"Yes. After we came back from the crime scene."

"Don't say I told you so."

"Why would I do that?"

"EJ, apparently, isn't all she seems."

"She has done something bad, yes?"

"Could say that."

"Whatever it was, caused her to take temporary leave?"

"There was a micro-chip. It was in Agent Levin's arm. She took it, before Ducky's autopsy."

"What? Why would she do that? What was in the chip?"

"State secrets."

"Levin had state secrets embedded in his arm; and she stole them?"

"She has been for months. Stealing them, then selling them on."

"She has gone corrupt?"

"Yeah, I broke up with her, earlier. After you guys left."

"I am sorry."

"Don't lie to me, and give me pity Ziva. That's the last thing I expect from you."

"So you'd prefer me to tell you, how much I hated her?"

"Yeah. I like honest Ziva, don't see enough of her. Seen too much dishonest Ziva for a lifetime." She let that snide comment slide, for now, he was upset and frustrated, she had to put him first.

"Fine. I knew something wasn't right with her the minute we met her. I hated her; and now that I know this, I hate her more."

"There. How hard was that to admit?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Drink myself blind. Pretend like the past seven months never happened."

"I'm not letting you do that again."

"No offense sweetheart, but you can't stop me."

"I will lock you in my bathroom, if I have to."

He laughed half-heartedly, enjoying that she made a joke, before turning serious again. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You made a misjudgement that is all."

"Feels like more than that."

"I cannot tell you how to feel."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want someone to understand."

"You think I'm the one who will understand?"

"You know me better than anyone."

"That much is true. But I have not been in this situation since I arrived in America."

"I don't know who to trust... I put myself out there, in a relationship, a _real_ relationship... Turns out, I attract liars and state secret sellers."

"Tony, you were not to know, who or what EJ was like, when we all met her."

"I'm an investigator. I should have sensed something was off. That's what I'm trained to do."

"Sometimes... Personal feelings, cloud our judgement. It prevents us, from seeing what is really there. Each time Gibbs warned you; you wanted to believe in him, but your feelings for Barrett got in the way."

"You talk like this has happened to you."

"Just my observation. But you knew that."

Again, he agreed with her. He knew, that she had merely observed, perhaps she had been in this situation in Mossad, but he'd leave that for another time in discussion. "We had a huge bust-up at the office tonight."

"That is when you cornered her, yes?"

"Yeah. She admitted it, eventually; after a lot of shouting on my part."

"I am glad; you tried to solve the problem in an adult way. Now... You have to work out what you want from life, and focus on yourself."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being here for me."

"I'm your partner. I'll always be there for you." There was an awkward silence, high levels of tension, floating mid-air, they both felt it, shivering through their veins, cold and closed off. Ziva made the first move, in trying to comfort him; she placed her hands on his wrists, moving closer.

"Would you like a hug?"

"Trying to rival Abby, with her deadly vice-grip hugs?"

"I promise you'll be able to breathe freely throughout."

She motioned her arms outwards, allowing him the choice, he could dive in for a hug or reject the idea. He accepted her offer however, wrapping his arms around his her waist. She in turn, hesitantly wrapped her own around his shoulders.

They both felt awkward, each feeling how tense the other really was. Neither backed away; knowing the comfort was healing old wounds, giving relaxation. She understood the comfort it provided her partner; somehow she found the embrace just as good, his arms tight yet soft circling her waist.

In that moment, Tony knew how much Ziva meant to him. She was his best friend, his partner. And there's nothing like the touch and solace of a partner...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcomed. This is my first friendship based fic with Tony and Ziva, and baring in mind, I wrote this about month before the season premiere. So I am fully aware, of the fact that Cade was in the photo, and not EJ, but this stuck in my mind, like mid to late august.<strong>


End file.
